Home Alone with movies
by RESONANCE2345
Summary: (features my OC) Giro is home alone and bored, what happens when Blair comes over and they watch a horror film together? not the best summary, but a decent story nonetheless. read, rate and review please.


**Dis just be a one-shot because my brain is completely drained of writing capabilities and this is for getting me brain back in gear for An Unexpected Hand To Hold. It'll be a short declaration of love… Thing between my OC Giro and Blair. As always, R & R, request and enjoy!**

Giro sighed, sitting up from his awkward position on his sofa, he was home alone since his weapon was 'out in town with her friends'. To be honest, she was probably getting drunk (again!).

"I wonder if Maka might want to- ah, hang on, she's in Canada isn't she? What about Kid an- Nope, Canada as well. GAH! Nobody's here to hang out with" He groaned, speaking to no-one in particular. He almost shat himself when he opened his eyes to a purple blob witch turned into a cat when his eyes focused, "B-BLAIR! Holy- you nearly gave me a heart attack! Whaddaya want?" Said magic cat (who'd come in from an open window, if you were wondering) replied with a little smile

"Well, I was strolling past when you said there was no-one to hang out with so I came in to cheer you up!" she turned into her human form and sat on the other couch "So, Giro, want to watch a movie or something?" she asked "Uh, sure, I got MovieStream on my console so we can watch whatever we want" he spoke whilst getting up and setting up (as in, loading up the programme, making popcorn and whatnot)

**5 Minutes Later**

They were sat next to each other watching a horror movie, the first jump scare of the film made Blair instantly draw her knees to her chest and lean on Giro, making him blush. "The hell was that!? It was some sort of mutant! We have to go after it and see if it'll lead us to an escape pod!" The main character exclaimed in the film, making Giro sigh and mumble something about bad choices and bad acting in horror films. The rest of the film was just an average horror space story, find out about mutant, chase mutant, others killed in gory ways, turn on generator, find only escape pod, escape, baby mutant hidden on escape pod, yada yada. After the film was over Giro turned on the lights and saw Blair was wide-eyed in fear, he didn't think it was that scary so he sat back down next to her and the next thing she did caught Giro massively off-guard.

She pretty much glomped him, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and knocking him down so that she was lying on top of her. "B-B-Blair?! What's th-this ab-bout? You-I-With-Hu-Da-Nyuuuh" he was stuttering and bright red "Giro-kun, that film was scary, I didn't like it, but you didn't seem to mind it so at least I have someone to be with" her voice was soft, making him blush even more (if that was possible) he finally calmed down and hugged her back, she looked up with the cutest expression, eyes half-lidded and slightly teary with her mouth turned down ever so slightly. Their faces inched closer and closer until they were nose-to-nose. Giro finally gathered up enough courage and kissed her, just making their lips briefly touch, but it was a kiss nonetheless

"More" Blair said, so he kissed her again

"More, please"

Their kisses deepened until they were full-on French kissing. Giro pulled away for air making Blair mewl in disappointment "Wow, that was…incredible. I had a feeling this day was going to go somewhere but this, this was NOT was I was expecting! Blair, I think I'm in love with you." He said, making Blair giggle and kiss him on the cheek. "Same here," she replied "I'm in love with you too" Giro pulled a small blanket over them both as sleep swiftly took them.

**The Next Morning**

Blair awoke to the pleasant smell of toast and other various breakfast foods "Mmm, smells good Giro, what's cooking?" she hummed, stretching and adjusting her clothes so they weren't twisted and uncomfortable, Giro peeked his head around a doorway to see his newfound love right in his face again but before he could speak she pulled him into another hug "Breakfast is ready if you were wondering." He said with a smirk. They ate breakfast without saying much to each other when a certain red-haired weapon came into the kitchen

"Muuh, morning Giro, morning Blair, what's for breakfast?" asked Nylah whilst sitting down "Good morning, I can see you had a good night, we've got cereal, pancakes, English muffins and toast if you're hungry." Giro replied, passing a plate over the table. Nylah finally asked "Wait…Why's Blair here? And why were you two sleeping to- ah, I know now" she put two and two together and figured it out, Blair and Giro both got up "Nylah, I'm walking Blair back home so… try not to blow anything up." He said opening the door and letting Blair out first.

**There we go, just a simple one-shot, R & R as always. If you were wondering what "try not to blow anything up" was bout, it's based off a joke my family has. As always feel free to request a one-shot, you know what, I encourage you to ask me to write, I need more practise. AND ONE LAST THING, thank you for positive reviews on AUHTH, I really appreciate it.**

**Bye Bye :D**


End file.
